The Artist
by johnsarmylady
Summary: Two very different men meet - and thus starts a friendship like no other. This is just the start. Once more, a new view of a Study in Pink, dedicated to MrsPencil, Poetess, Friend and Inspiration.


**I would like to dedicate this to MrsPencil, poetess extraordinaire, good friend and inspiration.  
>Once more, a Study in Pink.<strong>

Like a beacon in the night-time

Lighting up each scene of crime,

Irritating those around him

His intelligence sublime.

But then once the crime is solved

And swift deductions at an end,

Returning home to empty flat

A man alone without a friend.

~O~

Across the rocks and desert sand,

Doing everything he can,

Disregarding his own safety

He ran to save a fallen man.

Came the time that he fell victim

Sniper's shot through blood and bone,

He then found himself discarded,

Back in England, lost, alone.

~O~

Through the park to a chance meeting

Friend from far off student days,

Laughs as injured friend unwitting

Mirrors words another says.

Takes him back to lab at Bart's,

Potential flatmate he must meet,

Finds enigmatic scientist is

Perched upon a wooden seat.

~O~

Pale eyes study limping man and

See all he would wish kept abstruse,

Curiosity is piqued,

Put brain cells to divergent use.

Returning borrowed phone he asks

Was it Iraq? Afghanistan?

And smiles a little at the base

Confusion of the shorter man.

~O~

Confusion now increases as,

Without ado, an invitation

To meet the following evening,

At seven, for investigation

Of the living space the

Scientist would like to share,

The briefest hesitation, then

The soldier said he would be there.

~O~

The experience was the strangest

That the soldier ever had

And left him wondering if his

Prospective flatmate was quite mad.

He'd barely looked around before

A policeman thundered up the stairs.

Another murder, this time Brixton

Before he knew it they were there.

~O~

A body dressed in pink,

An empty room, no case, no phone,

Abundant clues for the scientist

The soldier limps away, alone.

Tracked and followed down the street

He finds himself in sleek black car.

A stranger who knows all about him

Offers bribe but won't get far.

~O~

Returning to the flat he finds

The scientist is thinking hard,

He needs the soldier's phone to

Send a text to number on a card.

As he dictates the message

Valiant soldier types it slow,

Did he just text a murderer?

The one thing that he wants to know.

~O~

Then off to watch and see if

Murderer would take the bait.

In a candle-lit window

At Angelo's the pair now wait.

A cab pulls up, no-one alights

The passenger turns round.

The pair sprint from the restaurant

At speed, and covering ground.

~O~

Dismay when at last they catch the cab

Passenger is not the one who

Killed the four fake suicides,

His arrival here is far too new.

Back at Baker Street the scientist

Proves to be a real dark horse,

A drug raid at their brand new flat

The police are out in force.

~O~

The officers debate until

Mid raid, the scientist slips away

And gets into a waiting cab,

Much to his soldier friend's dismay.

And then after the police have gone

The soldier tries to put things straight,

An alert sounds showing friend's location

He follows, hopes he's not too late.

~O~

A cabbie and a scientist in

A college discussing sponsorship,

Money paid for every person

Unluckily caught within his grip.

The scientist deduces every

Reason that the man could give

For playing God, deciding

Who should die and who might live.

~O~

At last the game is over, cabbie taunts

The scientist, take the pill,

The soldier from afar takes aim and

Shoots him dead, for good or ill.

In aftermath he stands and watches

Blue lights flash, illuminating the street,

Glances meet across the bustle

And then the scientist's on his feet

~O~

The soldiers limp no longer there,

The scientist no longer alone,

To Baker Street they now return,

To the flat they now call home.

John, the soldier and doctor,

Spends his days now noting each quirk

Of Sherlock consulting detective,

Genius, artist at work!


End file.
